Fever
by Lovestory15
Summary: Bella gets a fever and she needs Edward's help to get better...


I took hold of Bella's hand as we walked through the meadow. It had become a regular thing for us to do. But today something was off. For starters, she was walking slower than usual.

I looked at Bella's face to try to find the smile that she always had, but today it was blocked. Her face was paler than usual and sweat was dripping off her forehead.

I turned to completely face Bella now; her face held no emotion and her mouth was slightly open. She looked dead. "Bella, what's wrong?!"

Her gaze finally met mine, at the same time she fainted in my arms. I picked her up and carried her back to my house as fast as I could. How could I have been so stupid and not see Bella was sick before! I would never forgive myself for this.

I reached my house in seconds and ran up to my room and lay Bella down on the couch. "Carlisle!" I yelled, even though I didn't need to. Alice was already at Bella's side. She still lay motionless. I panicked and let out a low growl.

"What happened? I saw Bella faint but I didn't know why. I called Carlisle at the hospital, he will be here soon Edward. Don't worry, Bella will be alright." Alice tried reassured me. But it wasn't working.

I kneeled down at Bella's side and took her hand. It was a little warmer than usual. I placed my hand on her forehead; even I could tell she was burning up. I growled again, this time a little louder.

"I think she has a fever, a bad one." I lay my head on the couch next to Bella's waist, face first. All I could see was the black leather so close to my eyes, so I closed them, and rubbed Bella's hand with my thumb.

I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Carlisle's stern face. I stood up to talk to him. "We were walking in the meadow and Bella just fainted. She feels warm too." I faced Bella, my Bella. I hated seeing her like this; I couldn't stand it when she was in pain.

Carlisle walked over to her and got her temperature. "She has a high fever of 106.5 degrees. I will give her antibiotics and ice, lots of ice, to cool her down. I will get the medicine, you get the ice."

I ran out of the room before Carlisle even finished his sentence. I looked in the freezer, damn it! No ice.

I was at the front door about to break through it when Alice and Jasper stopped me. "Calm down Edward." Immediately, I did. My muscles relaxed inside of me and I took a deep breath.

"Thanks Jasper. I have the ice right here Edward. No need to break the door down. Let's go upstairs and check on Bella." All three of us ran upstairs.

When I saw Carlisle put a needle in Bella's arm, it didn't bother me like it should have. Jasper was still in the room.

"We have the ice Carlisle. Were should we put it?" Alice asked. I was content at just watching Bella. Then, her eyes opened ever so slightly. I ran over to her so fast that not even my siblings knew what just happened.

"Bella! It's me, Edward. Do you remember me?" Even the thought of Bella not remembering me hurt.

"Of, of course. Edward, I'm not," Bella paused to take in a sickly breath. If I had a heart, it would have just sunk. "Not feeling, good." I laughed darkly at her comment. I placed my hand in Bella's and she turned her head to face me. A smile leaped onto her sweaty face and she closed her eyes again.

"Open the bags and put the ice all over her. It should help her cool down a bit. I can't give her anymore antibiotics until tomorrow. The ice should just help ease the pain." Carlisle stepped out of the room and the three of us opened the bags and started putting patches of ice all over Bella's body.

Only a very few minutes after we did this though, the ice was melted. I growled in frustration. Jasper had left the room so I was free to feel what ever I wanted again.

"Edward. I'm so, hot, and, dizzy." Bella said. I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach. I was disgusted with myself.

"I'll get Carlisle." Alice left the room and Carlisle entered moments later.

Carlisle looked like he was keeping something. I read his mind to figure out he was. He was thinking about polar bears, trying to keep me out of his head, away from his idea.

"What are you thinking Carlisle?" I said meaner than I should have said it.

But just by asking him that, he spilled. I only needed one second to read the idea he had in his head. "There has to be another way."

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry Edward. But the ice isn't going to cut it. She needs something that will last longer. I will close the door to give you privacy."

"How long?" I asked aggravated.

"As long as she needs." He left the room and closed the door behind him. I groaned.

I faced Bella once again. Her eyes were closing now; she looked like she was some what at peace, besides the blanket of sweat that covered her whole body.

I kneeled beside her once again and took her hand. She turned her head, opened her eyes about a millimeter wide, and smiled at me again. "I, I love, you, Edward." Bella closed her eyes again, still smiling.

"I love you too Bella." She made a noise that sounded like a giggle. I sighed.

I got off of my knees and backed away from Bella just the slightest bit. I started pulling my shirt up off my head, when it was off I unzipped my jeans and threw them off too. I stood only in my boxers now.

I inched towards Bella, moving very slowly. With shaky hands, I unhurriedly started to rip off her wet t-shirt. Bella's eyes were closed the whole time I did this. I wasn't sure if she was still sleeping or not. When her shirt was completely off, I noticed the pink bra that was hidden underneath her shirt. I swallowed hard.

I watched as her chest moved up and down as she breathed in and out. I shook my head to break my trance, and then I ripped off her shorts. Her underwear was the same color as her bra, a match. I wasn't going to take off anything else than what was already off.

It was hard enough that I had to rip her clothes up myself. It was even harder not to resist the sudden urge to do my way with her, even though she was sick.

I gradually lay down right beside Bella and wrapped my arms and legs around her entire body.

Bella twitched a little and opened her eyes about a centimeter wide this time. "Edward?" She said quietly.

"I am right here love. What is it?" I wrapped my arms a little tighter around her.

"This feels," Bella took another deep breath, and then continued, "good."

I smiled a little inside myself, and then I moved my head and gently kissed Bella on her lips. She made a low giggle and fell back asleep again.

**One Week Later…**

"I am so glad to see you healthy again Bella." I took hold of Bella's hand as she swayed it back and forth in the summer air.

We were on our walk in the meadow again, Bella was better than ever. She was even walking faster than usual. "I know! It's so great to be up and running again." Bella said with a wide smile.

"Let's not push it with this whole, running thing." We both laughed at my joke. Bella couldn't even begin to realize how joyful I was to see her healthy and happy again. I tugged Bella so that our chests were now touching each others; I felt her heart beginning to accelerate. I chuckled and kissed her suddenly, and fiercely.

When I pulled away we started walking again. Bella's face turned a little red. "You know what the best part of being sick was?" Bella's lips were suddenly in a little smile.

I didn't really see what could be so great about pretty much being hospitalized for a fever of 106.5 degrees. "No." I answered honestly.

"My treatment," Bella got on her tip toes and kissed me. I forgot all about that. I chuckled against Bella's kiss.


End file.
